


Reprimand

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Ilun, Beta!Kolivan, D/s, F/M, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Omega!Vrek, Punishment, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Kolivan’s two agents failed their mission, so he punished them.





	Reprimand

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give Ilun, Vrek and Kolivan some attention.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Has not been beta read

Kolivan rarely lost his temper with his subordinates. Through the years, his flares if anger were rare to the point of being myth as those who were subjected to it were hardly ever believed. The only ones who had witnessed it when the outbursts were more common are now dead.

It also didn't help that he found a better outlet to healthily let it out when his subordinates fucked up.

He took in a slow breath as he quietly walks around the two currently leaning on the table before him. In his hands was a crop he swishes around slowly so the soft swish could be heard. He watches the two trembling slightly as they keel still with their legs spread out and the fabric covering their asses and thighs removed for complete access.

After a moment he stands over Ilun and Vrek while lightly gripping the end of the crop and took in a slow deep breath.

"...When I told you your mission I made one thing explicitly clear, did I not?"

He watches Vrek's legs start to tremble slightly, while Ilun's shoulders were tensed slightly.

"Yes leader..." Ilun hissed.

"Y-yes leader," Vrek echoed her quietly.

Kolivan lightly traced the flat end of the crop along Vrek's thighs slowly, teasingly before moving to glide it over Ilun's firm buttocks. His eyes narrow softly when Vrek gives a quiet mewl.

"When you go on a mission of such great importance..." He watches them both carefully, eyes natrowed, "I expect you to first make sure that our strongest allies will not be caught in the destruction..."

A shaky breath escapes Vrek as he spreads his legs slightly wider open giving a complete lovely view of his slit and small cock. The folds were puffed up with the edges having a small diamond pattern along the edges and was a light shade of lavender.

"..and to ensure Keith would not emotionally compromised on this mission." he traces it along Ilun's inner thigh, brushing over her knot as she shakes slightly with a mewl.

Her cock had thick veins that form patterns along the length and her clit was covered by a hood of skin on her slit. The folds were thin and hung low slightly as her hole twitches slightly.

"I was assured you two would be able to keep him in line. But no, no instead the mission failed due to a miscalculation and misinformation. Hence why you two are now here," Kolivan natrowed his eyes down at the two, "Do you accept your punishment? Or do you wish to settle this rough combat?"

Vrek bites his lip under his mask, turning his head slightly to his partner. He couldn't see her face but he could tell she was considering their options; suffer humiliation here with their leader alone or watch them be defeated surrounded by their peers and come out of it severely injured.

"We accept this punishment Leader," Vrek whispered softly.

A hand caresses the curve of his ass gently, "Good..very good. With each strike you will apologise. You will be struck 13 times each. Whoever is able to keep count will be rewarded while the other will receive another thirteen. If it becomes too much you tap the floor twice with your feet. Am I clear?"

"Yes Leader," The two speak in almost perfect unison.

_CRACK!_

Vrek jerks when he feels the sting over his left cheek, "Mmngh...!"

_CRACK!_

Ilun tightens her grip on the table when the stroke goes across both her ass cheeks. She was thankful their leader allowed them to lean on the desk for she's sure their chins would have smashed against the floor.

The two hear Kolivan clear his throat.

"I'm sorry, Leader," Vrek hisses sofly.

A soft shiver runs through Ilun's back, "I'm sorry Leader."

_CRACK! CRACK!_

"AH! Im sorry Leader! I'm so sorry leader!" Vrek shakes as two new indigo welts join the right side of his ass.

_CRACK CRACK CRACK!_

She grits her teeth when she feels the crop come down on her folds, "Nnngh...I'm sorry Leader."

Slowly she slips her hand into Vrek's as he shivers softly. The omega keeps count in his head as the crop continues it's merciless strikes. He could smell the anger and arousal coming off Kolivan as he continues their punishment. For once he allows himself to relish this power he held over them. Listening to their pleas of forgiveness as their buttocks and slits and cocks were struck by the crop.

Just the thought that they put their trust in him to know when they've had enough, to pay attention should they signal him.

It gave him a control he never thought he needed.

"Vrek," He speaks softly, as he brings down the eigth strike, "Number?"

The omega trembles harder than his beta lartner, "I'm sorry leader...e-eight strikes sir...Mmm.."

Their Leader narrows his eyes slightly when he sees a little bit of slick trickle down from Vrek's folds and how his slim cock was semi hard and dripping with pre cum. When he looked to Ilun her cock too was half erected as she was breathing shakily.

Kolivan slowly allows himself a small smirk before he resumes his strikes.

"Good, Vrek. Only five more to go," Kolivan smirked before he resumes the whipping.

Ilun almost had her claws completely embedded in the metal of the desk as she was almost on autopilot as she keeps her ass raised. Her cock was tender from the whipping and her toes curl as she tries to hold in a whine of need.

Stars it's been a while since anyone did this to her and Vrek. She normally was the one who took charge in the bedroom, who had control but this? This was a welcome change to the norm for once.

Suddenly a particularly harsh strike over her hooded clit jolts her out of the haze that had settled in her head.

"Ilun," Kolivan's voice cuts theough to her, "How many strikes was that?"

"I-I'm sorry leader...It's..." she falters a moment before her eyes widen slowly.

Oh...Oh no.

She had been so caught up in the sweet ache and pain she forgot to keep track of his strikes. A weak whimper escapes her as she feels her stomacn drop. A loud sigh leaves Kolivan when Ilun doesn't answer before he raises his hand and brings it down hard over a fresh, dark welt with a huff.

A squeal escapes her before he pulls his hands back, "How unfortunate...You didn't keep count Ilun."

"I...I'm sorry...Leader...!" she shakes softly.

"I'm afraid you will recieve more strikes for this...once I am finished rewarding Vrek since he's finished."

Vrek was panting softly when Ilun turns her mask towards his. He was completely slumped on the desk with his slit twitching as the drop lightly glides over it with a big amount of slit dripping from it. A chuckle leaves their leader as he flicks the crop to get the mess off before he lightly rubs his fingers over the folds.

"Oh...Oh sir...thank you...!" Vrek hisses softly

Kolivan purred deeply as he gently slips a finger into him, "Do not thank me. You earned this on your own by remaining vigilant through your punishment. Now relax and enjoy..."

He looks at Ilun as he gently rubs at the walls and rubs his thumb over the clit as he listens to the needy sounds coming from him. She trembles slightly and bites her lip under her mask as she watches Vrek being fingered by their Leader.

A shiver runs through her as she watches Vrek being dominated by another as it fills her with a little excitement. It took every last bit of willpower not to get up to join in pleasuring the other. If she moved without permission her reprimand would be worse, but oh was she tempted.

She hopes that Kolivan will give her a good reward after her punishment was over.


End file.
